1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to latches and more specifically to a locking gate latch, which may be used to lock a gate from an outside and an inside of the fence.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
It appears that no locking gate latch exists, which may be used to lock a gate from an outside and an inside of the fence, yet is fabricated from a durable material. Further, it appears that existing locking gate latches require a large portion of a gate post to be removed for installation of the gate latch. It also appears that no locking gate latch exists, which fits on different size gate posts.
Accordingly, there is a clearly felt need in the art for a locking gate latch, which allows a gate to be locked from an outside as well as an inside of a fence, may be installed by cutting less area of a gate post and comes in one size that may be used for installation on different size gate posts.